Make Me Invisible
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: The perfect summer went by in a flash, just Cedric and I for once. But now, back at school again and I'm hoping we can avoid all the dramatics of last year. Of course, none of that is at all possible when your friends with a boy whose last name is Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Door," was all my dad said as he walked past my bedroom where I had been peacefully reading a book.

Rolling my eyes, I climbed out of bed, moving to my dresser to quickly brush my hair and grab my purse. Heading for the door, I heard a soft hoot and I turned to see Midnight staring at me imploringly. Smiling, I moved back to the black owl, unlocking his cage and opening my window. "I'll leave it open but please don't fly far or into the neighbor's yards. Dad nearly had a coronary when you flew past his window."

The owl hooted again, gently pecking at my fingers before hopping from his perch and onto the windowsill. Ruffling his feathers gently, I hurried out my door, closing it behind me and running down the stairs.

Cedric stood waiting for me at the open door. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Sure I had known it was going to be him but dad never left Cedric standing alone at the door. Maybe after two months he was starting to get used to him.

"I still don't understand it," Cedric was saying as I approached, staring behind him at the cars that drove past. "I'll prefer brooms and flooing to cars any day."

"Maybe I'll teach you the joys of driving one day," I said, coming up to him.

He grinned. "That'll be the day I teach you to ride a broom." He leaned down to press a brief kiss against my lips. "Ready to go?"

"Ready," I said. Over my shoulder, I called, "I'm leaving dad!"

The man grunted from upstairs, which was all he ever really did anymore (grunt) I mean. Rolling my eyes once more, I closed and locked the front door behind me, Cedric taking my hand in his.

"Things still tense?" he asked.

"Worse," I said, though I was smiling. "And they're not going to get any better if you keep doing 'odd' things. Dad was certainly not pleased with you buying me an owl."

"Yes well, I suppose he'll have to get used to me eventually," Cedric said, smirking. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

A blush came to my face and I had to look down for a moment.

This time last year, if someone had told me I would be dating the Cedric Diggory, I would have laughed right in their face. But here we were, two months after realizing we liked each other, and going strong. He was wonderful, Cedric: smart, kind, responsible, dedicated, funny, not to mention incredibly handsome. Add on top of that newly instated Head-Boy for our school and you've practically got the perfect boy on your hands.

Two bad he was a wizard which made him automatically unworthy in my father's eyes . . . though, since I was a witch, the same applied to me.

It was fine, however, because I was happy with Cedric and not a thing, not a person could tear us apart I'm sure.

"So where are we going today?" Cedric asked.

"Since you got to pick where we went last week, it's my turn," I said, grinning. "And I was thinking we catch a good movie."

"Movie?"

"Yeah. Maybe a good horror film where the monsters are cheesy and the blood is made out of corn syrup and food dye but I'll still scream anyway just so you can wrap your arm around me." I looked up at Cedric only to see that he was confused. "Oh . . . that's right, you've never been to a movie before."

"You've caught me there," he said grinning.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it. It's like watching a giant tapestry at school."

* * *

"I think I would have preferred the tapestry."

I laughed as Cedric rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the light outside again. "It wasn't too bad was it?"

"I guess not. It was, what was the word you used, cheesy, but almost scarily accurate. I don't think a Muggle would have really known all that stuff about vampires and werewolves do you?"

"They get it from the books wizards and witches write," I said. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

I led him towards the small park near the theater. It was a warm sunny summer day, thank goodness, because it had been raining off and on. Kids were running around, screaming, hopping on the playground equipment while parents watched nearby, mums talking with first aid kits in their laps just in case.

"Is your leg okay?" I asked.

Though he hadn't died, the Avada Kedavra curse had grazed Cedric, slowly killing his nervous system. If it hadn't been for Harry Potter, I would have lost Cedric for good. Cedric lived to tell the tale but for the last two months he had to walk with leg braces and though those had been removed last month, he still walked with a limp, favoring his left leg. I know he got tired of asking me if he was fine, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm fine," he said, chuckling. Looking around the park, he sighed. "Can you believe that this is our last year?"

"Hardly," I said. "This time next summer we'll be looking for jobs."

"And maybe even a small apartment for two, just on the outskirts of Diagon Alley?" Cedric said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I stopped turning to face him with a smile. "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Diggory, I'd say you were making some kind of proposal."

"Just a suggestion, Miss Josephs," he said, grinning. His face became slightly more serious as he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat but I smiled anyway, leaning up to kiss him. I couldn't say it. For some reason, those three little words would not leave my mouth. Of course I loved Cedric, I always have . . . but saying it out loud?

I was scared, is what my friends Daniel, Myra, and Michelle told me. I've seen Cedric date some of the prettiest girls in our school and have also seen their hearts broken when he moved on. What if I was next? What if this . . . what if none of it would last?

And so I couldn't say I loved you, at least not out loud. Not until I was sure that this was real and that I wouldn't wake up from a really bad dream.

"How's Harry?" Cedric asked, interrupting my thoughts.

A frown settled on my face. "Worried. He says I'm the only one who he's really heard from since the holiday heard from."

"Ron and Hermione don't write him?"

"He says they do but that there letters are . . . cryptic, like they're hiding something. Worst of all, he got caught do magic outside of school for the second time."

"The second?"

"First time was supposedly Dobby, a house elf. And this time, he says dementors attack him and his cousin."

Cedric frowned. "Don't you find this a little hard to believe? Dementors don't normally go around attacking random people."

"Harry isn't exactly random is he?" I said. "Besides, why would he lie about something like that?"

Cedric was quiet for a moment. "You really care about the kid, huh?"

I snorted. "He's hardly a kid. But yes, I do. You see everything he goes through Ced. It's hard not to want to help him. I feel like he's a little brother I never had." I smirked, adding, "Don't tell me you're jealous of Harry Potter."

"Of course not," Cedric said, laughing forcibly. "Forget the fact that he's famous and almost every other girl in our school is after him."

"Good thing I'm not every other girl then, huh?" I said, turning to him.

Cedric visibility relaxed. "Too true. You're definitely a different brand all together."

"Glad to hear you know that."

Cedric glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I've got to get you home before your dad comes after with his sword."

"My dad doesn't have a sword."

"That's not what he told me."

Laughing, I wrapped an arm around Cedric's waist.

It had been the perfect day.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, finally, the sequel to Notice Me. I told one of the readers that it would be up two weeks ago but my computer broke and I had nowhere to type till I got home yesterday. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"EVIE!!"

I spun around just before I was attacked by three people, wild braids practically slapping me in the face. I laughed however, throwing my arms as best as I could around my three best friends. "Okay, okay, calm down!!"

They stepped back, the three of the grinning. "It's been an incredibly long summer without you, Evelyn Josephs!" Myra said, her grey eyes shining as she pulled her braids back into the bun they had slipped out of.

"A certain someone refused to accept any of our invites for slumber parties," Michelle said, rolling her own brown eyes. "I even got mom to agree to keeping dad out of the house so that Dan could participate."

"When will your father ever learn," Daniel said, brushing his blond hair back, "just because I have the dreaded extra attachment does not make me, shall we say, 'hot for your socks'. But it's fine that you missed our sleep over. I'm sure a certain someone was busy with a sleep over of her own."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the twins giggled, making me blush. "Come on, now, you know there is no way I would have been able to sneak past my dad even if I wanted to."

"Speaking of the oh so divine Adonis incarnate," Michelle said, looking over my shoulder.

I didn't have to look as Cedric came up behind me, placing his hand around my waist. He smiled at my friends. "Hey, Myra, Michelle, Daniel."

"Cedric," they all said, grinning all too hard (especially Daniel).

"Adam, Steve, and Jake saved us all a compartment," he said. "I have to go meet with the prefects but they're waiting for the four of you."

"Glad to join them," Michelle said, wrapping her arms around her sister's and Daniel's. "Tata Cedric. Coming Evie?"

"I told Harry I'd meet him somewhere," I said. "I'll catch up."

They hurried down the hall, Cedric going the other direction after pressing a light kiss to my forehead. I sighed. We hadn't shared a kiss like the one in the Great Hall (trapped under mistletoe) in ages. I was starting to get tired of these little pecks. Where's more mistletoe when you needed it.

Sighing, I looked down both corridors of the train. Did Harry make Prefect this year? That would mean I'd have to wait for their meeting to get over with, not to mention patrols.

I looked up to see Hermione and Ron heading in my direction, pulling their trunks. Both looked slightly down trodden and awkward but I decided not to question it. "Hey guys."

They smiled at me. "Evie!" Ron said. Blimey the kid was way taller than me now, almost a head. "Summer was well?"

"As well as could be expected, thanks," I told him. "Yours."

"Bloody horrific," he muttered.

"Evie, Harry's been looking for you," Hermione said, shooting Ron a look.

"I've been looking for him. You wouldn't happen to know which compartment he went to."

"I think he and Ginny headed for the far end of the train," Ron supplied.

"Thanks." Saying goodbye I walked down the hallway.

Every compartment on the way was void of anyone I really knew, save a couple of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. I saw Fred, George, and Lee who waved at me and gave me apologetic smiles before pulling the shade. I rolled my eyes. Must be getting ready to try to make a profit this year, of course. I found my friends near the back, Myra and Michelle sitting just a little to close to Steven and Jake while Daniel and Adam were involved in a deep conversation about who knows what.

It wasn't until I reached the very last compartment did I see Cho Chang step back, her face slightly pink. She caught sight of me however and the blush faded. "Josephs," she said, blankly.

"Chang," I said, just as emotionless.

We stood staring at each other before she moved past, hurrying down the hall. Glad to see last year's grudges were slightly passed. This was N.E.W.T year and I definitely didn't want to spend my time fighting with a sixth year housemate.

I pulled open the door to the last compartment, throwing my hand over my mouth when I saw Harry, Ginny, and Neville covered in some foul green stuff. "What in the world happened?"

"Er . . . _Mimbulus mimbletonia _happened," Harry said as Ginny used her wand to clean them all up.

"Sorry," Neville muttered.

It was then that I noticed the Quibbler in the corner, covering the face of a very interesting little girl. "Hello Luna," I said, cheerfully.

The girl peeked up at me. "Hello Evelyn."

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Father and I went hunting for Nargles."

"Did you find any?"

"No . . . but we aren't giving up hope." She smiled at me before ducking back behind her magazine.

I met Luna in her first year, showing her around because the Prefect at the time didn't seem to want to deal with her. I thought she was a nice kid. Strange, of course, but when you deal with friends like mine, you get used to the strangeness of others.

"Harry mind if I talk to you?" I asked.

Harry nodded, looking vaguely worried, before handing a toad to Neville and following me out the door.

"So," I said, slowly, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

The fifteen-year-old ran his hand through his messy hair. "You don't believe any of that stuff in the _Prophet_ do you?"

I looked at him confused. "The _Prophet_?"

"Yeah I mean . . . it's been saying all that stuff about me like how I'm crazy and unstable and lying. . . . Stuff like that."

"Harry. I'm Muggleborn. I don't get the profit and my dad won't let me ever get it. Besides, even if I did, do you really think I'd believe the tripe that rag spits out? Anything you say happened, I believe. I trust you Harry."

He smiled briefly, but still looked a little upset. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Anything you need, you know you can ask me for it, right?"

"Of course," he said, his smile widening. "I think you said it enough times last year."

Grinning, I pulled Harry into a brief hug. "I'd better go before my friends send out a search party. Take care, alright? I'll see you."

Ruffling his hair, I moved off down the hall. Ron and Hermione and Cedric appeared, the other two continuing past and Cedric pulling me into the compartment with our friends who stopped flirting (in Myra and Michelle's case) to greet us.

The rest of the time was spent playing games of Exploding Snap and eating all the snacks that we bought. It was fun. Things almost felt like normal.

That is, until we got off the train.

I stopped at one of the carriages, a grim smile on my face. The Thestral snorted at me in acknowledgement. The existed like a constant reminder, not that I needed them. You'd think, three years later, I'd be used to them by now but I wasn't. Before my fourth year here, I watched my mom die in her hospital bed, sick with liver cancer. And then these things popped up. Maybe that's why Luna and I were so close. She spotted them her first day, the day I saw them. She had looked at me and smiled.

"Hey," Cedric came up, gently squeezing my hand. He glanced quickly to where I had been staring. "You alright?"

"Just fine," I said. He smiled, climbing up into the carriage. I went to follow but I just happened to look behind us, four carriages back where Harry stood, staring at the Thestral in front of his carriage. He looked down the way at me and all I could do was smile and nod, trying to reassure him that he wasn't going crazy.

But still . . . how was _he_ able to see them? If it was because of his parents, he should have been able to see them way before now. Climbing into the carriage, I looked to Cedric, who was gently rubbing his left leg, trying to pretend like it still didn't hurt.

Was it because Cedric was shot with a killing curse?

I smiled over at Cedric who had looked at me, concerned. It broke my heart though realizing that I had gotten lucky.

Because, in order for Harry to see the Thestral, Cedric had died.

* * *

**A/N: there's that. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"So . . . what was with the Sorting Hat's song?"

I looked up from my book to Myra, who was laying upside down on one of the blue couches in our Common Room. Danielle sat beside her, his long legs dangling over the arm of the couch while Michelle sat on the ground next to my armchair.

All three of them were staring at me now, waiting for an answer. I sighed, lifting my book back up. "Obviously it was a warning. Who would have thunk it?"

"Yeah but a warning about what?" Myra asked.

"You know perfectly well about what," I said. "Harry and Dumbledore have been trying to warn us since school let out in June."

The silence in the common room was overbearing. I looked up and saw my three friends all looked a bit awkward. I set my book down again. "Don't tell me you believe all that crackpot stuff they've been spouting in the _Prophet_ have you?"

"My parents don't read the _Prophet_," Daniel said. "And I would be insane to tell them about some rampaging psychopath threatening to kill students at Hogwarts. They already hate the school. Dad thinks I was quote unquote 'Turned out' here. I tried to tell him that I was like this _way _before Hogwarts."

"The point is," Michelle said, interrupting Daniel to get back on track, "even if none of us get the papers you can't help but hear about all the rumors surrounding Dumbledore and Potter. I mean, come on. Dementors attack? Sounds like some kind of movie. And why, after fourteen years, would You-Know-Who just pop back into the world all of the sudden as if he's only just been playing hide-and-go-peek?"

"Michelle, out of all the things a person could lie about," I said, slowly, "why would it be that?"

"It does seem a little strange," Myra said.

"Does it?" I asked. "Think of all the things that's been happening lately. The whole thing with Quirrell that they tried to hide? The basilisk? Sirius Black breaking out? Harry and Cedric getting zapped away to God knows where only to have Cedric come back injured? It all has to mean something. I don't think Dumbledore and harry would lie about that stuff."

"Diggory's not going to be at all happy to hear that you're sticking up for that lunatic Potter."

We all looked up and I sighed once more. "Hello Everett."

Everett Thomas had to be one of the most annoying Ravenclaws I had ever had this misfortune to meet. How in the world the Sorting Hat allowed him in was beyond me. He had as much brain power as a tomato.

Why he was talking to me I would never know. Most of the Ravenclaws stuck to their own corner while my friends and I stuck to ours.

He scoffed, looking over his shoulder at his just as clueless friends. "Birds of a feather flock together I suppose. It would figure that you and your friends would follow after Potter."

"I believe Harry." I shook my head as Luna Lovegood joined the conversation. She would not help make our argument any stronger.

Everett and his friends laughed. "You would, Lovegood."

"Why is it so hard to believe that just maybe You-Know-Who's come back?" I said, getting to my feet. "Are you to afraid to admit it?"

"We've been living in peace too long now to have to deal with some lunatic running around spoutin' off rumors about Him coming back."

"Oh stuff it, Thomas," Daniel said. "You act as if you actually remember the first war. You couldn't have been older than what, two?"

"Oy, stuff a sock in it, bendo, no one was talking to you!"

Michelle, Myra, and I surged forward, wands out.

"Want to say that again, git?" Michelle said, lifting her wand so that it was up near Everett's neck.

"We don't tolerate that kind of talk in here," Myra said. "Ravenclaws are too smart and dignified to talk like that. Which you would know if you were actually meant to be one."

Everett's scowl deepened. "I just thought I'd let you lot know you'll get yours talking about You-Know-Who as if he actually came back. Heard that Umbridge ladies given it good to those who spout that garbage in her class."

With that, Everett and his gang left. Luna shrugged before hurrying back up to her dormitory. Myra, Michelle, and I looked at each other before looking to Daniel who was frowning. It was a rare occasion to ever see Daniel upset. Usually, he didn't give two rat's tails about what someone had to say about his 'sexual preferences' but I guess that had really stung.

"Aww, don't listen to him Daniel," Myra said, bouncing back over to the couch. "You're twice the man he is and then some."

"And you get more girls than he ever will," Michelle said, smirking.

Daniel forced a smile. "I'm alright. Everett – Everett's nothing than a monkey with a voice anyway. I'm fine really."

But it was easy to tell he wasn't by the way the silence continued for the rest of the night. I couldn't help but feel somewhat to blame. I missed the days when people left us alone. Now that I was dating Cedric, it was like everyone was always watching me and therefore, watching my friends. And now they'd be watching us more knowing I stood up for Harry.

"Evie?" I looked up to Daniel, who was watching me. He grinned. "This Potter kid better be right. Something tells me this is gonna be one heck of a year."

"No kidding," I said, smiling back.

"We're behind you, Evie," Myra said. "But only because of you. If you think Potter's telling the truth well, I guess he's telling the truth."

"If I find out that this is all some stupid hoax," Michelle started, threateningly.

"Trust me, it's not a hoax," I said, looking out the window. It was starting to get dark outside. "Cedric didn't come back to school, half-dead, for no reason. Something big is happening you guys. . . . And I have a feeling that we're going to be facing it pretty soon."

* * *

**A/N: So third chapter. Hope you liked. 'Bendo' is supposed to mean homosexual in British slang. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the term. Thanks everyone for reading and come again. Oh and I figure that Harry probably wouldn't have told Evelyn about Sirius (not yet anyway) so she, in effect, still thinks that he is Voldemort's highest supporter. Alright, see you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Tell me again why we're taking that dreadful class again?"

Daniel smiled. "Cedric over there wants to be an Auror, I'm taking almost everything for N.E.W.T.s 'cause I'm not sure what I want to do, and you, my dear friend, want to work in the Ministry."

I rolled my eyes, frustrated. Cedric wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He, Daniel, and I had just gotten out of our first with Umbridge (aka the big pink toad). To say it was a disappointment was an understatement.

"Come on Evie," Cedric said. "It wasn't that bad?"

"Wasn't that bad?" I said, laughing slight. "How do they expect us to make it in the Wizarding world learning this garbage for N.E.W.T.s.? We've learned this stuff already for O.W.L.s. I mean, just who does that toad think she is?"

"_Hmm, hmm_."

Cedric, Daniel, and I froze. I grimaced as we turned around to face Umbridge, who was smiling at me with this horribly smile. Had she been following us down the hallway?

"Miss Josephs," she said. "May I see you in my office?"

Sighing softly, I followed Umbridge back down the hall¸ looking over my shoulder at Cedric and Daniel who were watching the two of us with curiosity. Obviously I was in trouble for calling her a toad. But surely I wasn't the first.

Back in her office, I sat in the chair in front of her desk, trying not to gag at all the pink and the kittens that hung from the wall. It reminded me of my Great Aunt Muriel's home.

"Tea, dear?" Umbridge asked, waving her wand. A cup of tea floated towards my face but I pushed it away, giving her a slight smile.

"No, thank you."

I could have sworn I saw her smile twitch but I ignored it as she waved her wand again, the cup moving away from me.

"So," she said, "am I to understand that you disagree with my lesson plans?"

"I just – don't think we're receiving the necessary education that will enable us to succeed after school," I told her. There. I answered her question in the most polite way I could. It was still slightly insulting but it was fine.

"I see," she answered, tapping her nails on the desk. The sound was practically annoying. "Well, Miss Josephs, surely a young woman of your intelligence can appreciate the need to get back to the basics every once and a while."

"True, Professor," I said. "But these are – we are N.E.W.T level students, seventh years. We've been over the basics many times in our first five years. Going over the basics now in this year will not help us in a position that requires much more."

"I see." Umbridge was still tapping her nails. It took my entire being not to reach forward and grab her hand to make her stop. Not that I would actually want to touch her. She was seriously creeping me out. Her large eyes continued to peer at me. "It has also come to my understanding that you and Mr. Potter are very close friends."

I became alert immediately, my eyes narrowing. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Oh it has a lot to do with everything," she said, smiling eerily. "As you must know, Mr. Potter has been spreading many awful rumors –"

"I thought it was against teacher policy to discuss their students with other students," I interrupted, feeling angry now.

"Usually it is. But you are a surprisingly intelligent girl and I am hoping to express the importance of your friendship with Mr. Potter on your future hopes of a career."

"I don't see how my friendship with Harry could possibly have an effect on my career. Just what exactly are you trying to imply, Professor?

"Intelligent as you are, certain – feelings may have inhibited you from seeing clearly. The Ministry is a very upstanding establishment and does not tolerate hearsay or lies. If you were to say, fall prey, to such blasphemous rumors against the Ministry, it could look very bad for your employment."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Just . . . offering a warning, Miss Josephs."

"This is ridiculous!" I said, getting to my feet. "How can you possibly say that? I should have you reported for this! You cannot threaten me because of who I hold in acquaintance! My friendship with Harry is none of your business. Harry is a good kid! If he says Voldemort's returned than who's to say he's lying? Certainly not you. And you not taking him seriously makes you and the Minister the stupid ones."

"Detention, Miss Josephs," she said, smiling still. From the way she was looking at me, I knew I had played right into her hands. "Detention for disrespecting a Professor and the Minister. For a week, you will report to me every evening at five, starting tomorrow. You are dismissed. Oh and Miss Josephs? I'll expect it'll be difficult retrieving a job knowing your feelings for the Ministry and its esteemed employees."

My face hot, I swiped my bag from the ground and stormed out of her office, not caring that the door slammed.

* * *

"I haven't had a detention in my whole entire Hogwarts career," I moaned, putting my head in my hands.

Cedric chuckled slightly, reaching across the table to twist his fingers in my hair. We were sitting in our little alcove of the library, the one that Madam Pinch didn't even seem to know about. It was nice, just the two of us again. These last three days of school had been spent with both of us being either harassed by my friends, his friends, or a combination of both or Cedric just too busy with his Head Boy duties. "Well, you did call her and the Minister stupid, after all. For good reason, of course," he added when I looked up at him, miserable.

"And can you believe she's going to insure I don't get a job?" I asked.

"She can't do that," he told me, pressing his hand against my cheek. "Evie, you're practically the smartest girl in our class. If the Ministry doesn't take you, then they really are as stupid as they are acting."

"Do you know the whole school's talking about it already? Everywhere I go, either I hear your name, my name, or Harry's. I don't know how you've done it all these years. All these people staring at you, watching your every move."

Cedric grinned. "If I recall, you were one of the ones staring."

I blushed. "Yes but I was different, I would hope."

"You were, thank Merlin for that. Don't worry so much, Evie. It's just a detention. And people are just surprised that you, out of all people, got one. As for all the attention you're getting from Umbridge and others, what did you expect being Harry's friend? Anyone around him is under watch. What if you, I don't know, stayed away from Harry for a while?"

"I couldn't do that," I told him. "I promised Harry last year that I'd be there for him if he needed me. He carries the weight on his shoulders and I feel somewhat responsible of him, like a little brother. Plus, I feel like I owe him something."

"Because of me?"

I hesitated. "No," I lied.

Cedric sighed. "Well if you insist on putting yourself there, you'll have to learn to deal with the limelight. Last year, during the tournament, you remember how terrified I was. And everyone was watching me, waiting to see what I'd do next. They'll be doing that to you because you're friends with Harry and because you made yourself pretty popular after the third task. But just like you there for me last year, I'm here for you this year."

I smiled, taking his hand in mine. "I know."

"Come on. We'd better get out of here before curfew. I guess I should be trying to set some sort of good standards as Head Boy."

I laughed. "As if that'll ever happen. How you ever made Head Boy, I'll never guess."

He grinned. "I'm just too devious for such a position aren't I?"

"Too true."

Cedric wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him, something I realized I was going to need to do a lot this year.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me forever to update. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

Five o' clock sharp I walked into Umbridge's office. Harry was there already, a piece of paper in front of him. I heard he had gotten in trouble with Umbridge too but I hadn't expected to see him there tonight.

"Aww, Miss Josephs," Umbridge said. "Nice of you to join us. Take a seat."

Surprisingly, she had put me at the same small table with Harry, a piece of parchement already waiting for me. I sat down looking to Harry. He held a black quill in his hand, staring back at me in apprehension. What was she doing to him?

I looked up at her as she handed me a quill that looked just like Harry's. My eyes narrowed in suspsion, but she smiled. "Very well. You also will be writing lines tonight, Miss Joseph. I want you to write '_I must be respectful_."

"How many times?" I asked, not bothering to be polite. She wasn't getting any respect from me, not like this. This was just pointless.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," she told me, glancing at Harry. I looked down just in time to see the knuckles on his left hand grip the edge of the table, turning white.

What was going on in here?

She turned her back on us. I felt Harry nudge my foot with his. I met his wide green eyes as he glanced down at his paper. He had already written one line: _I must not tell lies_.

Taking a deep breath, he put the quill to the paper again, quickly scrawling out another line . . . in red ink I watched, horrified, as the words appeared on the back of his hand. They disappeared but his skin was turning red.

"What –" I started.

Umbridge turned around. "Is there a problem?"

I stared up at her. She was enjoying it! She was twisted . . . completely and utterly crazy. "No."

"Good." Her smile widened as she sat at her desk, watching me.

I put my quill to the paper, squeezing my right hand tightly (I was a lefty). The piercing pain I felt was surprising but I didn't stop. I shot a quick glance at Harry as he continued to write, even though he was in pain. I tapped his foot with mine and he tapped back, continuing to write. No weakness. We'd show her for sure.

What felt like hours later, she finally called Harry up to her desk. From behind, I saw Harry freeze, rigid as she took his hand, examining it. She muttered something about not making an impression before letting him go.

"Miss Josephs." I grabbed my bag, moving up to her desk. My hand was red in that one spot. Everywhere else was pale and shaky. I kept my head held high as I approached her, no matter how scared, how . . . disgusted I was at the moment.

She took my hand. And then, she pressed her fingers against the red mark. I repressed a gasp as pain shot up my arm but I couldn't help but yank my hand away from her, glaring at her. "Why would you –?"

"Looks like we have yet to make an impression on you either," she said, smiling. "I will see you tomorrow."

Still glaring at her, I walked out of the office. Harry was no where in sight, but I could hear him running. I took as quick strides as I could away from Umbridge's office before I broke into a run too.

Harry was the same height as me, maybe a bit taller, so his strides weren't long. Still, he was fast and it took me a minute to catch up with him. It wasn't like I was some aletich prodigy.

"Harry!" I said. "Harry, stop!"

He did, his hands flying up to the hair. "What in the hell was that, Evie?" he said, sounding frantic, freaked out.

I took a moment to catch my breath before I faced him. "I don't know, Harry. I really don't know."

"She's twisted," he said, running his hands over his face. The red mark shone out. "Completely and uttely crazy."

I looked up at him, slightly shocked. Those same exact words had run through my head.

"Should we . . . should we tell someone?" he said, suddenly.

I thought for a moment. We could tell Dumbledore, maybe McGongall. . . . "No."

"What?" he said.

"Harry, the Ministry put her here to keep an eye on the school," I told him. "To make sure that things stay in order, that people don't start believing 'rumors'. . . . In other words, she's here to try and make you and Dumbledore look crazy. If we tell, she could easily disprove it. She has the whole Ministry behind her. It won't matter."

"So what do we do?"

I ran my hands through my own hair, staring at him. "We can't show any weakness. We can't let her know that she's getting us. It's exactly what she wants."

"Why you?" Harry was looking at me strange. "You haven't even done anything. You've barely known me more than four months."

I shook my head, trying to remember what all she had said to me during our last conversation. "I guess . . . maybe because I'm an older student. A threat because people just might listen to me. She's trying to make me feel I need to stay away from, make me feel as if I shouldn't help you or talk to you."

"Maybe you shouldn't," he told me. "I don't want you to get hurt because you hang out with me."

"Harry," I said, pointing my finger at him, "don't you dare start. I promised you that if you ever needed me, you could call on me and I do not break promises. And I don't want you to not come to be because you're trying to be noble. Okay?"

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I got it."

"Good." I sighed. My heart was still pounding painfully in my chest from the whole ordeal with Umbridge. "We'll figure this out. In the meantime, we'll keep this between you and me, alright?"

"Alright," he said.

We shook hands on it.

* * *

When my friends asked me what was I did for detention, I told them simply lines. "Boring and tedious work," I had told them.

When Cedric asked me what was wrong, telling me he could read me like a book, I told him that I was tired. "Work is already stacking up, you know?" I had said.

I would feel horrible for lying to my friends and Cedric, keeping them out of the loop but they didn't need to know. For now, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

Detention that next night was the same. We didn't speak to Umbridge except for pleasantries. She didn't seem to mind.

We were there past midnight again, giving each other taps on the foot when the other showed signs of wanting to cry out or say something.

The cuts would be marked permantly into our hands after another one of these detentions, I realized as we left. Harry looked exhausted and I offered to help him with his homework even though I had a ton of my own, but I also didn't have Qudditch practice or anything else hanging over me. He turned down my help though, saying he'd scrap through it.

The next night, the words were etched into my skin, just like I thought. After Harry and I had gone in separate directions, I started at my hand.

_I must be respectful_.

"Evie?"

I looked up to see Cedric heading towards me, a smile on his face. I shoved my hand into my pocket. "Hey," I said, smiling back.

"Just getting out of your detention?" he asked.

"Yeah. The old bint doesn't get that we have school in the morning I guess."

He took my right hand in his (thankfully). "I'll walk you back to your dorm so you won't get in trouble," he said.

"Thanks."

We walked in silence. This was odd. Usually, we always had something to talk about but for some reason I couldn't say anything. Maybe it was because of this, I thought as I squeezed my left hand. I would have to tell him eventually. I couldn't keep hiding stuff from him.

"Ced –"

"Evie –" he said at exactly the same time.

I smiled. "You first."

He stopped, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, his hand staying on my cheek. "Evelyn, you know can tell me anything right? You know that I would do anything for you. "

"I know."

"So why does it feel like your hiding something from me?" His eyes were sad, peering into mine.

_Tell him now_. _You'll lose him if you don't tell him now!_

"I'm fine," I told him. "I promise you that. Just tired and sick of Umbridge. I'm fine though."

Cedric, of course, did not press me but he left it alone, the two of us walking off the my tower as he told me more about his new job as Head Boy.

It was afternoon, lunch. I stared up at the stars that dotted the ceiling of my common room. I could deal with this all my own.

But if I thought I could, I wouldn't be allowed too.

* * *

"EVELYN JOSEPHS!"

I sat up as the twins and Daniel walked into room, angry. "Why weren't you at lunch?" Myra asked.

"Tired," I said, and I was. Staying up till two in the morning finishing homework had not been on my agenda when we started back to school five days ago and yet, for the past three days, that is what I had been doing.

"Tired doesn't give you the excuse to starve yourself," Daniel said.

Michelle reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwhich she had wrapped up for me. Turkey, mayonnaise, and swiss cheese. My friends knew me better than my own dad did.

I was eating when Daniel noticed the scar. "What is that?"

"What is what?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand, turning it over. He looked up at me in horror. "Evelyn, what the hell is this?"

"It's nothing," I said, trying to take my hand back but he wouldn't let me. "Come on, Dan."

By now, Myra and Michelle had moved to look at what Daniel was looking at. Daniel looked furious. "Is this what that bitch has been making you do?"

Daniel had to be one of the calmest people I know. He hardly ever cursed, but boy when he did, it was vicious.

"Evie," Myra said, her hands over her mouth.

"That lady's off her rocker," Michelle was saying.

The next thing I knew, Daniel had yanked me out of my seat and was pulling me towards the door. "What are you doing?" I said.

"Taking you to Flitwick," he said. "There is no way –"

"NO!" I cried, surprising my friends. Daniel let go of me while the twins stared at me. "Please, we can't – you can't tell anyone. This is just – it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Michelle said. "Evelyn she's been carving words into the bank of your hand! If that's not corpral punishment, I don't know what is."

"Keep your voice down," I said. "Look, it's nothing I can't handle. You guys, no one can know about this. I can't let her see weakness. This is all just a ploy to get me to turn against Harry. And I know you guys don't understand it but I can't let Harry down and I won't. Please. Please, don't tell anyone, I'm fine."

There was a pause.

"Have you told Cedric?" Myra asked.

"No," I said. "And I'm not going to. Not yet. He's got enough on his plate without me to worry about."

"Evie you're his girlfriend," Daniel said. "He's supposed to worry about you and he's going to want to know."

"I know," I said, "but for now this has to stay between us."

They didn't approve but they would let me tell Cedric on my own terms and they would keep it a secret for me.

That's what friends were for.

* * *

**A/N: So I know in the last chapter i made her detention eight. I've already fixed it so it reads five. So what do you think? Let me know what's good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I watched Harry throughout our detention, knowing how angry and upset he was not to be at tryouts. I had heard how angry Angelina was with him and he had told me Ron was trying out. I felt bad that he couldn't be there for his friend but I tried reassuring that this would be our final detention, thank Merlin.

Harry shifted slightly, for the second time that night to look out the window. I tapped my foot against his, gently, a warning. I didn't want him to get caught by Umbridge.

Blood trickled down my arm, staining the edge of my sleeves even though I had rolled them up to avoid just that. I bit my lip and continued to scratch out my sentences.

_I must be respectful._

_I must be respectful._

Harry tapped my foot. I kept a careful watch for him as he glanced up at the window again. I tapped him quickly when Umbridge moved in our direction.

I looked down at my paper, my head spinning at the sight of the blood on my paper. With my right hand, I smeared it slightly with horrific fascination. Blood had never been a favorite of mine, I always got dizzy when I saw it but I could never look away.

I never thought I'd be happier to hear Umbridge's voice when she took my hand in hers. She smiled. "I hope you've learned something here, Miss Josephs. I'm sure the rest of our time here together will be rather enjoyable."

I let my hand slide from her grasp, grabbing my bag in my right hand and standing from my seat as she turned to Harry. I felt as if I were in a daze and I barely realized I was still standing in the hallway until Harry came out.

"Evie?" he whispered. He pulled me gently around the corner, away from Umbridge's office. "You okay? You don't look well."

I looked at him, smiling slightly. "Neither do you. Did something happen after I walked out?"

Harry did look incredibly pale but he shook his head. "Nothing. Do you – do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"No, no. I'm fine. You go on and find out about the team. I'll catch up to you later."

We went our separate ways. I waited until I couldn't hear Harry anymore before I slumped back against a wall, sliding to the floor. The blood from my hand was still dripping and I listened to it.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"Evie?"

I was too in a daze to even think who might be talking to. I was still watching the blood, the small puddle I was leaving behind. How much blood could you lose before you lost consciousness? Before you died? It was a morbid thought but this is usually what the sight of blood did to me.

Cedric kneeled down in front of me, eyes wide and panicked. His hand lay against my cheek. "What's wrong? Come on, Evie say something."

I placed my good hand against his on my face. How could he not see it? The crimson color was weird I thought. Almost like Gryffindor red. Ha-ha, Gryffindor, Lions, Tigers, Bears, oh my, ha-ha. "Cedric, I'm sorry," I said.

I don't know why I said. It wasn't what I had been thinking (obviously) but it snapped me out of the trance I was in. I suddenly realized how much pain I was actually in and then I started crying.

That's when he saw my hand, my arm, and the blood. I heard him gasp, pull out his wand and began to clean up the mess.

His hands took my left in his. He looked up at me, angrily. "Who did this to you?"

I sniffed. "I did, technically."

"What do you mean, you did?"

"It's – this is what I have had to do in detention. She has a quill that – that takes whatever you're writing and . . . and it does this."

Cedric was stormily quiet, if you could do that. "You've been having with detention with this woman for the past week and she's been making you cut yourself. . . . Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well – I didn't . . . I didn't want you to worry."

"That's no excuse, Evelyn!" he was yelling, mad. He only ever used my whole name when he was upset with me. "Evelyn, you're my girlfriend! If something's happening, if someone's hurting you, you're supposed to be able to come to me! That's why I'm here."

"I just – you were always so tired when I saw you. I don't want to be one of those girlfriends who was always clinging. I didn't want you to get annoyed with me."

Cedric sighed. "Evie, I love you. I know you worry about it and it scares you but I do. And I've told you time and time again that you could come to me whenever you needed to, so why not come to me with this?"

"I don't know. . . . I'm sorry. I really am."

Cedric nodded, pulling me into his arms. I clung to him, still crying. "I'm here for you," he whispered, into my ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

And still I cried. Why couldn't I just believe it?

* * *

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

"Evie, if you keep banging your head on the table like that, you're going to call for brain surgery," Michelle said.

"Or at least a CAT scan," Daniel supplied.

I lifted my head up. "This is it. The world has officially turned its back on me. This year is destined to be the worst year in all of my life."

"That's not true," said the ever-optimistic Myra. "I'm sure there will be years far worse than that?"

"Thanks, My," I told her. "That makes me feel much better."

I picked up the news paper once more, skimming through it, mumbling to myself. "Immediate success indeed . . . inspecting teachers . . . applying new education decrees. I swear, there giving Hogwarts to her."

"Or at least trying," Daniel said. "Tying it up in a bow and everything."

We gathered our things, heading for our first class. "You think she'll be 'inspecting' Flitwick?" Michelle asked.

"You're going to have to Charm me to my seat if she's there," I said as we left the Great Hall.

"Why's that?" Myra asked.

"Because if I hear her clear her throat once, in that annoying little way she does, I'm going to get up and clear her throat for her."

My friends laughed. Michelle threw her arm around my shoulder. "My lessons have finally paid off."

"Told you you were a bad influence," Myra muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So a bit of comic relief after that serious moment with Cedric and Evie. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"What?!"

Harry shushed me, pulling me around the corner as people turned in our direction. "Come on, Evie, keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down?" I said, putting my hands on my waist. "Do you have any clue what you're suggesting? It's dangerous."

"It was Hermione's idea," Harry told me. "But it started to grow on me. She already said people were interested. Please, Evie, I could really use your help on this."

I stared down at him for a moment. Him and those pleading green eyes. Sighing, I shook my head. "What do you need me to do?"

He grinned, happy. "Just come. It'll be in the Hogs Head this weekend. Thanks Evie."

Harry ran off to rejoin Hermione and Ron. I shook my head again.

What on earth was I getting myself into?

* * *

"What on earth are you trying to get us into?"

Daniel, Myra, Michelle, Adam, Steve, Jake, Cedric, and I were in Zonko's, ten minutes before the meeting with Harry. We had a long talk after I told them about Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. The boys had thought it would be interesting and were gung ho to go but now – even Adam looked a little worried.

"I think, we could offer our assistance," I told them. "Umbridge is worried of Harry getting support from older students, which is why she threw me in detention. Maybe if we could show people that we trust Harry, more people will be willing to leap to action."

Adam, Steve, and Jake exchanged glances. I know they didn't fully believe that Voldemort would pop back into existence but at the same time, they trusted Cedric and I and they were also tired of Umbridge's classes.

"So are we going?" Cedric asked.

"I suppose we should get there," Myra said.

Michelle frowned. "It'd probably better if we walked in separately or at least a couple at a time. Eight of us at once into the Hog's Head would be a little excessive."

With that, she grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of Zonko's heading towards the Hog's Head. A few minutes after, Myra, Daniel, and Adam left. Later, Jake gave Cedric and me a grin and then he too walked out of the shop.

Cedric took my hand. "Our turn."

We walked out into the cold weather towards the Hog's Head. "I really do appreciate all of you coming with me to support Harry," I told him. "I know Harry will appreciate it too."

"It's crazy what all you do for that kid," Cedric said. "Does he appreciate you for it? I don't think he knows just how lucky he was to have you on his side."

A small smile appeared on my face. I remembered the smile Harry gave me when I told I would be here today. I really do think he appreciated it, I hope he did.

Inside the Hog's Head was crazier than I expected. I had expected that with Hermione and Ron and all my friends that it would just be the eleven of us but there had to be at least thirty-something people in here, at least four of them seventh years like me and my friends. That was good! Maybe there was hope for Harry after all.

Harry looked up as I entered. He looked nervous at the sight of all the people but he gave me a small smile anyway.

I sat in the back with Cedric, determined not to say anything. So far, everything seemed to be going well . . . that is until Zacharias Smith spoke. I saw Cedric frown at the boy.

"And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You Know-Who's back."

Cedric's hand tightened on mine. "Smith, why don't you back off?"

"It's okay Cedric," Harry said.

I didn't want Harry to have to go until detail about that night and it was obvious that he really didn't want to either but Smith kept pressing, the little git, even after Harry told him that he had saw him.

"Listen, Smith," I said, angrily. "If Harry says he saw him, than he saw him. He doesn't want to talk about it okay? So if all you were here for is a story, than you can just leave and go write your mom for one."

It had to be close to one of the meanest things I've ever said to anyone. Smith glared at me for a moment before looking away. No one moved though. Smith looked away from me and went back to watching Harry.

Cedric's grip on my hand was still amazingly tight. He loosened it, raising my hand to kiss my knuckles. I could feel my face was flushed, angry. People like Smith, the ones who always begged for the story of what happened, they made me so sick. Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone?

So after that I sat there quietly, listening to the people list Harry's exploits throughout the years. Imagine! All these adventures since the age of eleven! Dangerous stunts! It was surprising that Harry was still breathing! I wondered what life would have been like if I had known him then, back in his first year. Would I have been able to handle all that as well as I'm handling it now?

After that the meeting went rather smoothly, besides a couple of comments but good glares sent at him from Ron, Fred, George and I shut him up. I was one of the first to sign my name on the list Hermione pulled out. Cedric signed after me.

Our friends, though, were hesitant.

"Again Evie, I ask, what on earth are you trying to get us in to," Steve said, eying the parchment.

"Come on Steve," Cedric said. "You want to be an Auror too. You can't tell me that Umbridge is preparing you for that."

"Yeah but how will Potter be any better?" Jake asked in a whisper.

"He's been through a lot," Myra said. "He's faced things that we've never had to face in entire lives. Why not just give a chance. I'm sure interested in learning how produce a Patronus."

With that she took the paper and signed, passing it to her sister who signed with a sigh. One by one they signed, semi-reluctant but willing. I looked up to Harry, who was watching our group. I gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled back.

We were behind you, Harry. Maybe not all of us at one hundred percent but we were here.

And that was worth something.

* * *

**A/N: So Harry no has the support of Evie and her friends. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

My mail had been opened.

I scoffed at the gall of it all. Whoever read it did not do a good job at ensuring the Charm that they used to close it was unnoticeable. How stupid.

"Evie." I turned and saw Harry waving me over. Checking the halls for Umbridge I made my way over to him. "We've found a place. Third floor, Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, tonight at eight."

I heard someone's footsteps but I smiled. "Thanks I'll be sure to tell Myra. She'll be very happy to know you found it."

Harry glanced briefly over my shoulder at whoever was coming. "Just thought she might want to know." And he left.

Turning on my heel, I went to find my friends. Tonight seemed so very soon but I'm sure it was necessary.

* * *

At a quarter till eight, Cedric, Daniel, and I made our way to the third floor. The rest of them were either coming later or had already left. We figured the eight of us wandering the hall together would probably draw a lot of attention, even if we were normally seen together.

There was a door across from the tapestry that I was sure had never been there before. I knocked and pushed it open.

"Whoa," Cedric said, surprised.

Whoa was a good way to describe the room. Books towered around it, large cushions on the floor and obvious equipment used for Defense against the Dark Arts. I'm surprised this room wasn't used for class on a regular.

"Could this be it?" Daniel said in awe.

"Be what?" I asked.

"The Room of Requirement. I always thought that it was just a myth. It's supposed to be a room that gives you whatever you need. To think it's actually real!"

Myra and Michelle were already there. Myra ran up to me, holding some kind of . . . thing. "Isn't this great? Harry said it's called a Sneakoscope. It's supposed to tell you when someone's lying. How nifty is that?"

"I gotta admit," Michelle said. "This place is pretty cool. Where're the guys?"

"On their way, I think," Cedric said.

Jake, Adam, and Steve came in then, wide-eyed at the sight of the room. "Wow," they said.

The eight of us grabbed cushions like everyone else, deciding to sit in the back. The room seemed really full, something Harry noticed because he looked at me, mouthing 'Thanks'. I grinned.

This would be fun.

* * *

And thus Dumbledore's army was born.

We practiced disarming each other. My friends and I paired up with younger students, as Harry asked. I didn't have a problem with it until I got paired up with Zacharias Smith.

"Oh this'll be a piece of cake," he said, smirking.

Yawning I faced him. Harry counted to three but I saw Smith move on two. "_Expelliarmus!" _he cried.

I blocked it quickly, pointing my wand out him. "_Expelliarmus_!"

His wand flew out of his hand. I went to go get it for him, holding it back when he made to grab it. "Don't ever underestimate an opponent, Smith. It won't do anything but get you hurt."

I handed him back his wand. His face was red with embarrassment and anger. For the rest of the lesson, I let him try out the disarming spell on me. However, every time he tried, his wand flew from his hand. "Quit it!" he said, angrily.

"It's not me, doofus," I told him, scanning the room. Across the way, I saw Harry talking to Fred and George who were cracking up.

Finally, Smith was able to try properly . . . but he still couldn't do it.

"You're trying too hard," I said, bored now.

"Shows what you know," he said, angrily. "_Expelliarmus_!"

My wand twisted slightly in my hand but didn't do anything else. "I could help."

"I'll get it on my own!"

"Hey, calm down," Cedric said, appearing next to him. "She's just trying to help you."

Smith turned red again. After a few more tries, he was finally able to get my wand out of my hand though it didn't go far. I smiled reassuringly at him. "You'll get it I'm sure."

He huffed and I was glad when Harry called for attention. Cedric switched partners with me when Harry set us on our own again. He grinned. "Want to duel?"

"Sounds like fun," I said.

I walked back a couple of paces, turning to face Cedric. We bowed to each other, stepping back into our dueling stances. I waited, watching his chest as he made his move.

"_Protego_!" I said, blocking him easily. I smirked. "You'll have to try harder than that."

"Don't get cocky yet," he said, grinning back.

And so we duel, using spells that I'm sure some of these kids haven't ever even seen. I forgot to tie my hair up of course, so it flew around my head and I had to fight to keep it out of my face.

Cedric jabbed his wand at me and I felt my ankles lock together. I teetered for a second before firing off Jelly Legged jinx at him. "_Finite Incatum," _I said, pointing down at my ankles. Raising my wand again, I cried, "_Stupefy_!"

Cedric fell backwards into one of the cushions. Grinning, I walked over and rejuvenated him. He sat up, smiling. "Good one."

I hadn't realized it but everyone had been watching us. They clapped now. Harry grinned at me from where he stood. He blew his whistle and the castle was called back to attention. "Now we see what we've got to work up too."

It was nine after ten when the class ended. Cedric and I were stopped on the way out by Harry who thanked us.

"I'm really glad you came to take the class, Evie," he said. "Both of you. You're a great help."

"Anytime, Harry," I said, rustling his hair like I normally did.

The door closed behind Cedric and me and we began the trek back to the Ravenclaw tower. Cedric was, surprisingly quiet. "Everything alright?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Of course."

Outside the Ravenclaw tower, I leaned up to give Cedric a kiss on his cheek but he moved, my lips pressing against his. It was the kind of kiss that I had been waiting for since the Yule ball. His hand tangled into my hair while the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Cedric," I said, when his mouth left mine for a moment, but he was there again. The next thing I knew, he had me pressed against the wall, my arms wrapped around his neck. We came up for air again. "You're being awfully forward tonight" I said, my face hot.

"I'll stop if you –"

"I didn't say all that."

He grinned, moving back to kiss me when the door opened, Michelle peeking out. She smirked knowingly. "Geez , couldn't you find an empty classroom or a broom closet? What if Umbridge came along?"

"Michelle what are you doing?" I asked, my blush growing when I realized Cedric's hand was still tangled in my hair.

"Well, I was looking for you, but obviously you're in, er, good hands." She cracked up at her own stupid joke. "I'll just leave you two at it then. Don't stay out too long."

Still laughing, she went inside.

I stepped back from Cedric slightly, smiling up at him. "I guess I should go inside. And you should head back to the Den. Just because you're Head Boy doesn't mean Umbridge won't still give you detention."

Cedric look reluctant but he agreed. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

He pressed another soft kiss against my lips before walking off. I stared after him, pressing my hand to my lips.

That was . . . odd.

* * *

**A/N: so hope you liked it. Got a little hot there for a minute lol. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own not the Harry Potter characters. However, Evelyn, Myra, Michelle, Daniel, Jake, Adam, and Steve are mine. But only them.**

* * *

"He's jealous, it's cute!"

I looked to Myra over the top of my book. "What are you talking about?"

Myra looked to Michelle and Daniel for support but it didn't come. Tsking, she looked back to me. "Cedric obviously. That's why he keeps kissing you like that. He's jealous!"

"So, in order for Evie to get the make-out of her life," Michelle said (of course she had told the other two and she had caught me at again), "her boyfriend has to be jealous?"

"No that's not what I mean at all! But – isn't it obvious?"

Daniel smirked. "Obviously not."

Myra huffed again. "You three are so clueless. Evie, you've been spending a lot of time with Harry, haven't you?"

"Oh don't start," I said. "That's ridiculous! Why would he be jealous of a fifteen-year-old boy?"

"Why were you jealous of Cho?"

". . . . That's not the same!"

"But isn't it? Cedric cares about you, Evie. And it doesn't matter that Harry's two years younger than you. He's still a boy just as Cho was still a girl . . . competition."

"Harry's a sweet kid, almost like a little brother to me. There is no competition."

"Not in Cedric's eyes," Daniel said.

"Oh not you too!"

"Well . . . Harry is only two years younger than you and older women are a big thing nowadays. He's got this mysterious personality to him, a tormented soul begging to be fixed (you can't tell me that's not sexy). Plus, he is quite attractive, what with that wild black hair and those smoldering green eyes."

"Smoldering?"

"Not to mention, he's famous."

"That's shallow thinking. Why would I want to date Harry just because he's cute and famous?"

"I'm not saying you would. But that's what a lot of people see when they see Harry. Handsome, Mysterious, and Famous. Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

"Well if you're so into him, why don't you date him?"

Daniel grinned. "Hmm, tempting but younger guys aren't my thing."

"I'm fairly sure he has a thing for Cho Chang though," Michelle said, scoffing. "All the good that'll do him."

My mouth had fallen open. "Chang? He's got a thing for _Chang_."

"Jealous?" Daniel said, smirking.

I frowned at him. "Of course not. Just worried. I heard she's been crying on and off about what could have happened to Cedric. I would hate for her to pass on that drama on him, like he hasn't already got enough of his own."

My three friends looked at each other. "Do you talk to Cedric about Harry a lot?" Myra asked.

"No – well, not unless he brings it up. I try to keep him updated so he knows what's going on."

"Maybe you should – well," Michelle said. "Maybe, if Cedric brings up Harry, you kinda brush it off? He's testing you don't, you realize. He wants to see how much you think about Harry."

"That's dumb!"

"Yes," Daniel sighed, "but who can truly understand the workings of a guys mind."

The girls and I looked at him. "I thought that was your area of expertise," Michelle said.

"It is – but you've got to learn you can't always rely on me to give you the information you search for."

"Please, Daniel, all of this is giving me a headache," I said.

"Okay. For the past, what, six years, Cedric has always been the deviously handsome boy that we've come to know and love, right? And for the past six years, the girls he has dated have gone with him for a while, because he was so cute, and then he was forced to ditch them because they were so shallow. Now, he's found someone that he's been able to talk to as just himself, who cares about something besides his good looks and he's worried because of these past experiences."

"I would never do that to him."

"But he doesn't know that, especially not if you talk about Harry all the time."

I fell silent, looking at my hands. This was bad. I didn't – I didn't want Cedric to think I was shallow and would leave him for someone famous. I – I loved him.

"But it is cute," Myra said. "He cares about you so much, he's scared to lose you. I think that's sweet."

"Now you just got to let him know he's not going to lose you," Michelle said.

"Which means," Daniel said, looking up at me, "that our lovely Miss Evelyn here needs to stop being so scared and tell him she loves him."

"You still haven't said anything?" Myra cried.

"He knows I do," I said.

My friends looked at me expectantly. Michelle smiled sadly. "Well, you need to tell him."

* * *

"You know, keeping a low profile doesn't mean you have twenty owls come to your table and it certainly doesn't mean you do interviews in the _Quibbler_."

Harry grinned up at me. He was leaning against the wall, waiting for me. "I wanted to see what you thought," he said.

"Well, it is a very good interview," I told him. "And it was awfully smart of you to use the _Quibbler_ to get the word out."

"I was going to ask Cedric to come but I wasn't really sure he'd want to talk about it." Harry suddenly turned red. "Plus, I felt kind of guilty."

"Guilty? Why?'

"Well – I, er, I sort of had a date with Cho the day I did this interview." His goofy smile turned into a frown. He kicked the wall gently with his foot. "It might have been pointless though. All she wanted to talk about was Cedric. The whole time. I think I might have mentioned once to her that Cedric, you know, had a girlfriend now but she just brushed it off. I don't think she likes you very much."

"You don't say."

"But then she got all, I don't know, moody when I told her that I was going to meet up with Hermione. I didn't tell her about the interview so I think she thought I was going on a date with Hermione which is crazy."

I hesitated. "If you like Cho, you should try asking her out again. Maybe you could explain the interview?"

"Maybe." Harry brightened. "I've got to get to class but we are having another meeting there soon. See you then?"

"Definitely." As he hurried off. I saw Cedric standing further down the hallway, looking upset. He smiled though, when he saw I had noticed him but it didn't reach his eyes.

I was hurting him, I realized, no matter how unintentional it was.

And I had to find some way to fix it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"Aww, Miss Josephs, I've been meaning to talk to you. Could you sit for a minute?"

I looked from Professor Flitwick to Cedric who shrugged, walking out the door. I closed the door behind him, going to sit in the front row. I hardly ever got called in by a teacher for a 'talk'. I didn't know what this was about but he was smiling. "Tell me, Evelyn. Are your career goals still the same as they were in your fifth year?"

"I –" I was about to say of course they were. Fifth year, I wanted everything to do with Magic and working in the Ministry of Magic seemed like the perfect thing. Thing was, I still wasn't sure which department. Now though, I wasn't sure about the Ministry. My faith in it was faltering steadily dealing with Umbridge and her pathetic excuse for lessons. "I don't know, sir."

"Well, seeing as how you are still not quite so sure," Flitwick said, "I would like to help clear your mind of confusion."

I frowned slightly. "How so, sir?"

Flitwick's smile widened. "By offering you my job."

For the first time ever, in my whole entire life at Hogwarts, Flitwick had made me speechless. I shook my head, sure I hadn't heard him right. "What – er, sir?"

"You are an extraordinary Charms student, Evelyn," he said. "Nay – an extraordinary _student._ Amongst the top of your class, dedicated, the president of the Charms Club. I have never seen a student so dedicated to the art of Charms and having you as a tutor has proven to be a great success. All five of the students you've helped in the past two years have grown in prowess and it is all because of you. I think you would make a fine teacher. Of course, it won't be for a couple of years and you still have to go into training, but seeing as how you are already taking the N.E.W.T.s for Charms – the job is open for you if you'll take it."

Me? A teacher? It hadn't been my first option at all – but it was a very appealing. Professor Evelyn Josephs. "I don't know what to say."

"Take your time and think about it," Flitwick said. "But I would be very happy if you would take the position."

I smiled. "I – don't think I need to think about it, Professor. I would love the position."

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together, ecstatic. "Splendid! You, Professor Dumbledore, and I will discuss further details later. Now, hurry on to your next class."

Cedric was waiting for me when I left the classroom, looking apprehensive. "What was that about?"

My grin had widened, I realized. "I just got a job."

* * *

"This is big!" Myra said, her dove Patronus floating around her head. "You! A Professor!"

I smiled up at my raven, which landed briefly on my shoulder. "It should be great. I'm excited."

"I'd be more excited about how Umbridge is going to look when she finds out not only are you going to be teaching here," Michelle said, as her cat slinked across the ground, "but that you've also received an outstanding in your N.E.W.T.s for DADA."

"She'll be furious," I said, grinning, and, if possibly, my raven glowed brighter.

"I still can't get it," Daniel said, waving his wand through the little wisps of smoke he was producing.

"Think of something happier than your first boyfriend," Michelle said. "That didn't turn out very good."

"Well, if I can think about someone else's boyfriend," Daniel said, looking over in the direction of Cedric and his friends. He sighed when his wisps of smoke turned into thicker wisps of smoke. "It helped a little."

I laughed. "Maybe – how about the first day we all met."

"Okay. . . . _Expecto Patronum!_" We grinned as a dog burst from the end of his wand. "That did it."

I looked up as the door opened but I didn't see anyone come in. I went back to guiding my raven around the room. Harry had come to stand next to me and my friends. "You're doing great," he said grinning.

I smiled at him, ignoring the pointed looks my friends were giving me. "Thanks, I had a great teacher."

Was it technically considered flirting if it were just a compliment? Obviously my friends thought so because one of them cleared their throats. I looked up to see Cedric heading in my direction. He didn't look happy.

But then all hell broke loose when a little house elf finally made his way through the crowd, tugging on Harry's robes. The poor elf, Dobby I think Harry called him, was practically out of breath. How Harry managed to deduce that Umbridge was coming was beyond me.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Harry yelled. "RUN!"

A panic broke loose. I felt someone grab my wrist and I looked up to find Cedric. "We've got to go."

"Go on, I'll catch up with you," I said, breaking away from him and moving towards Harry, trying to help him control the wriggling elf.

"Dobby," Harry said as we worked our way out the door, "this is an order. Get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no! And I forbid you to hurt yourself!"

We let go of the elf who yelled a thank you before sprinting off. I took Harry's hand in mine. "I know a place we can hide," I muttered, pulling him off down the hallway.

We were going to make it, I was fairly sure, but then Harry tripped, crashing into me. We went skidding forward, coming to a grinding halt, Harry practically on top of me. I peered up to find Draco Malfoy over us, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Professor – PROFESSOR! I've got two!"

Oh.

We were definitely in trouble now.

* * *

Moments, later, however, I found myself walking down the hallway, shocked. I wasn't in trouble! And for a minute, I had thought I was going to lose my new position. It had been really cool of Dumbledore to stand up for us like that, even if now we were stuck with Umbridge as a Headmaster.

"Evie!"

I spun around, prepared to get in trouble again. But I sighed, happily, at the sight of Cedric. "Hey. Can you believe my – what's wrong?"

I realized he didn't look at all happy. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the nearest classroom. Looking around, with a bit of nostalgia, I found we were in the Charms Classroom.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Cedric said, practically yelled.

"What are you –?"

"Evelyn, you almost threw away your whole future! And you almost did it for some _boy_!"

I scoffed. "My whole future? And what do you mean 'some boy'?"

"I mean ever since last year you've been going all – all wide-eyed for Harry Potter!"

"'Wide-eyed'! Harry's a nice kid, that's all! I'm helping him because he's my friend, just as I would do for Myra, Michelle, and Daniel . . . or for you!"

"Oh come on, Evelyn! Half the things you're doing for Harry you would never do for your friends or for me!"

"That's not true!"

"Really? Well you've been spending enough time with Harry _not _to prove me wrong."

"Are we really arguing about this? Really? Harry is fifteen and he's like a little brother to me!"

"Could have fooled me by the way you act around him."

"This is ridiculous. You're getting all jealous over absolutely nothing!"

The anger in Cedric's eyes faded for a moment, replaced by sadness. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are!" I crossed my arms. "And – and if you're so worried about who I talk to or hang out with, then maybe it would be better if we took some space from each other for a while."

What? No! I didn't want that, not really!

But the anger came back into Cedric's eyes. "Fine with me. . . . Now you'll have time to 'hang out' with whoever you want. . . . And here I was think you were so different."

It was like I had been slapped. I even think I staggered back a little. Cedric's face fell into an expression of regret. He reached towards me. "Evie. Evie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

I stepped out of his reach, walking over to the door, my hand on the handle. "You know what's funny? Ever since first year, you were the only one I wanted. Guess that was kind of stupid huh?"

I walked out of classroom, Cedric calling my name.

* * *

My friends were waiting up for me in the common room when I got there. They hopped out of their seats running towards me.

"Evie, where have you been?" Daniel said. "We were so worried about – what's wrong?"

By then, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I had done well, walking along the corridors all the way up here but the sight of them . . . .

"Boys are stupid," I said before bursting into tears.

Daniel, who was closet, pulled me into his arms, the twins wrapping around us. At least I still had them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no!! Is this the end of Cedelyn? Or is it Evedric? Guess we'll have to see next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

And so Cedric and I were done.

It was odd to say.

I blamed myself, I guess. I expected this to happen and – and then it did.

I went around in a trance for half my N.E.W.T.s. I hoped I passed them and boy was I glad when I finally finished them. I was free to drift on my own terms.

I was walking down the hallway by myself. I wasn't avoiding Myra, Michelle, and Daniel but time to myself now a days was time to . . . well drift. And I was starting to like the drifting.

But this time, I noticed them before they got to me, despite my self-induced trance.

Knowing there were no teachers around because they wouldn't be coming after me if there were, I pulled my wand from my pocket. I quickly cast a Jelly-Leg jinx at Adam, turning to cast a Tickling Charm at Steve and Bat-Bogey Hex at Jake.

"We're just trying to help," Adam said trying to get control of his flopping legs.

"Not this time," I said, sticking my wand back in my pocket. "You can't just think that kidnapping me again is going to make everything all better."

"I-i-i-i-i-it sort-a-a-a-a w-w-w-orked la-la-la-last time," Steve said through tears of laughter.

"Why the bloody hell did I get the Bat Bogeys!" Jake screamed.

Sighing, I waved my wand, ending all my spells. Steve sighed, falling back on the ground. "Thank Merlin for that."

"Look, Evie," Adam said, getting to his feet though his legs still shook slightly. "You have to say something to him. He was stupid, he realizes that. None of us ever thought that you were cheating on him but Cedric he's – he's really insecure, you see."

"He's just had practice hiding it well," Steve said, still from his place on the ground.

"He cares about you, Evie," Adam continued. "And it's making us miserable that he's so miserable. We can't even talk to the bloke anymore. Every time we bring something up, he finds a way to turn it to you."

"I mentioned the other day that my potion didn't have a color," Steve supplied, "and he started in about your eyes. Something about how they're full of color but don't have a color at all. It was really mushy and un-Cedric like."

"But we're not just doing this for him," Adam said, shooting Steve a look. "We see you and Myra, Michelle, and Daniel tell us you've been kind of out of it ever since the 'break-up'. This is killing the both of you."

It was, I freely admitted that but what could I do? Cedric didn't – couldn't – trust me and I didn't want to keep hurting him. . . .

"Look, you guys, I really appreciate it, I do, but. . . ." I sighed. "Maybe it just wasn't supposed to happen. Cedric and I went through hell and high water to be together and maybe that should've been the first sign. I just want to make it through these last couple of weeks okay?"

We all looked up as the sound of running feet echoed through the corridor. Harry came speeding around the corner.

"Hey," I called out to him and he stopped, looking worse for wear. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be finishing your O.W.L.s?"

"I can't . . . I gotta find Ron and Hermione," he said, running his hand through his hair. He looked up at me, pleading. "Help me?"

I nodded and he grabbed my wrist with surprising strength, pulling me down the hallway away from the boys. "I'll see you guys," I called back weakly.

Of course this didn't look good, me being dragged off by the boy my ex thought I had been cheating on him with but . . . . I had promised Harry my help whenever he asked for it and he had just asked.

My love life would just have to wait.

* * *

Adam, Steve, and Jake all looked up as Cedric walked into their dorm room. He stopped at the sight of them. Sighing, he let his back drop to the floor. "You didn't kidnap her again did you?"

"No!" Steve said.

"Why would we do something like that?" Adam asked, looking indignant.

"We tried," Jake replied shrugging.

Steve punched him in the arm. "Thanks a lot, genius."

"What? He would have found out anyway."

Cedric sighed again, running his hand through his hair. "Just – just leave it, okay?"

He flopped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow, kicking off his shoes.

"Oh quit your moping," Jake snapped, suddenly. "If you were really as into this girl as your making it seem, you would have gone and talked to her yourself."

"It won't do any good," Cedric said. "She hates me."

"She doesn't, but she is starting to doubt ever going out with you in the first place." Jake got up from his bed and yanked Cedric up. "Look, Ced, you've been on and on about how much you miss her. Well go get her! You're bring us all down the way you mope around here day and night! And I for one am sick and tired of dealing with you! So why don't you man up and go talk to her!"

Adam and Steve glanced at each other before looking to Jake in shock. He hardly ever lost his 'cool' and tended to be a very quiet person. He glared at Cedric as if daring him to do something against him but . . .

"You're right," Cedric said. He moved back from Jake and grabbed his shoes from the floor. He shoved them on and then realized they were on the wrong foot. He hurried to fix that. "I need to find her. I – I have to fix this."

"Won't do you any good now," Steve said. "Harry dragged her off somewhere."

Cedric groaned again. It always came back down to Harry.

"Oh grow a brain," Jake said, obviously still angry. "She's not cheating on you with anyone and she probably never will. He asked her to help him find Ron and Hermione. I'm sure they wouldn't be snogging in front of them."

"Your still going to talk to her though, right?" Adam asked.

Cedric looked to Jake who's glare deepened and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to talk to her."

"You better," Jake said. "You keep waiting any longer and you might lose her for good."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me forever to update. Here you go though. This has maybe four more chapters so pay attention. Lol see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

I hated flying.

Heights terrified me.

The horse bucked slightly underneath me and I squealed, gripping my arms around the horse's neck and squeezing my eyes shut even tighter than they already were.

"Evie!" I squinted at Harry, because I didn't dare open them any further than that. From what I could see, he looked really concerned. "You alright?"

"Peachy, Harry!" I called back. "Just Peachy!"

This was ridiculous. Sirius Black was innocent, apparently, and kidnapped by You-Know-Who, caught in the clutches of a madman and here I was panicking on the back of the Thestral, who was probably getting tired of me squeezing its neck. I tried to take deep breaths, though it was hard and the wind blew in my face. I was more than happy to feel the horse finally touched down, though it was hard landing and I thought for a minute I might fall off.

"Evelyn?" I looked down at Ron who, though pale and shaken was holding out his hands to me. I mean, at least I had been able to see the horse. I took his hands and he helped me slide off. I couldn't believe that I was the oldest one on this little expedition and I was the one freaking out the most

And it was hard to believe that I was even here. When Harry told me what needed to be done, I was skeptical. I mean, breaking and entering into Umbridge's office? It was crazy! I was supposed to be a Ravenclaw and smarter than that. But then Luna was there and she reassured me everything would be fine and I listened, even when we got caught by those rough housing Slytherins.

We finally came into the Atrium and I followed Harry the rest to the lifts, my wand out. This could all be one huge colossal mistake. I shouldn't have come. What if something happens and I'll never really see Cedric again? Because, aside from the popular opinion, I still loved Cedric so much that it hurt, even if I couldn't say. Maybe I should have went with the boys and talked to him like they had asked.

It didn't matter now, I realized as the lifts rattled down. Harry had asked for help and here I was, along with five other fifth years. I felt as if they needed me right now. If – when we got out of here and back to Hogwarts, I'd immediately go and find Cedric and I would yell it in the Great Hall if he wanted me to. I would scream that I loved Cedric Diggory, always had, always will. Forever.

"Department of Mysteries," the cool female voice said.

I snapped back into reality as the lift opened and Harry looked back at us.

"Let's go," he whispered.

But right now, I had younger kids to focus on.

* * *

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled and the Death Eater aiming his wand at Harry ad Neville. The two boys were still struggling to get up the stairs, out of the way.

As soon as I spun back around, I had to throw up a Shield . . . the force of their spell sending me skidding backwards. "_Perfiticus Totalus!"_

The Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together and the he keeled over backwards. I turned again, and saw another Death Eater pointing his wand at a pink haired woman who was too busy to notice him. Slashing my wand in his direction, I hit him with a non-verbal hex that sprouted boils over his face. He dropped his wand, his hands flying to his face in pain. The pink haired witch spared a glance over her shoulder at him and then at me, smiling. "Thanks!" she cried.

"No problem!" I said, pointing my wand at another Death Eater. "_Impedimenta!"_

"You're good at this," the lady said, moving towards me, still fighting. "I'm Tonks."

"Evie."

"Nice to meet you." She grinned as she hit another Death Eater, this time with a Bat Bogey hex.

"Nice one."

"Well aren't you both two peas in a pod." Tonks pushed me slightly out of the way as a green jet of light rushed between us, the breeze rustling my hair.

The woman I knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of us, wand out. She was even crazier looking in person. She lunged forward, a purple jet of light narrowly missing Tonks, who ducked just in time. I threw up a shield as the same spell came towards me, and I skidded back again. I could feel my heels on the edge of the steps and my arms wheeled, trying to keep my balance.

"_Stupefy!_" I said, pointing my wand at Bellatrix who easily blocked the spell.

"If you're going to play with the big girls," she said, laughing, "you need to learn better spells. _Crucio!"_

I jumped to the side, dodging the bright red spell by an inch. I looked up as a green flash of light brightened the area and then I saw Tonks tumbling down the stone steps.

No.

Please, please, don't let her be dead.

Bellatrix was laughing triumphantly. I hurried towards her as she moved down the steps. Better spells she had said. I knew more charms than most people. Sure, charms couldn't be that great in a fight but if you knew the right ones. . . .

"_Levicorpus_!" I cried, catching Lestrange in surprise as her feet lifted from the ground. She spun around towards me, flailing in the air.

"You little bitch!" she screamed. She raised her wand and swung it in the air. I watched in surprise as a green whip emerged from it.

She snapped it at me and I moved out of the way, trying to keep my focus on keeping her in the air, keeping her busy. It definitely wasn't easy. I felt her whip snatch against my arm, ripping my sleeve and then biting deep into my skin. My focus lost, she fell from the air, landing almost gracefully. My eyes were tearing up and I could feel blood dripping down my arm but I raised my wand anyway. . . .

Her whip wrapped around my wrist, tightening. Lestrange was laughing as she pulled me forward. I tried to hold back but she was strong. I could feel my feet slip over the edge of the stairs –

The whip came off my wrist.

I was falling, my body striking against the stairs.

Lestrange was still cackling.

I caught a glimpse of Sirius Black running up to meet Lestrange before my head hit the stairs. Stars burst in my eyes but I finally came to a stop upside down on the stairs.

It felt as though I couldn't move. I'm fairly sure I had some broken bones and I was in so much pain . . . how was still conscious was a mystery.

I hadn't yet told Cedric how I really felt. . . .

How would I tell him now?

I could hear people shouting still – someone called out the name Dumbledore – more screams . . . I think I saw another flash of green fly over my head.

And then Harry's voice, loud and clear. "SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM – I'LL KILL HER!"

"Harry," I mumbled. I twisted over onto my stomach, lifting myself up on one arm. The pain was practically unbearable. Blood dripped into my eyes. "Harry. . . ."

Dumbledore appeared in my line of sight. His bright blue eyes where serious but he gave me a small smile. "I will find him. You have done enough, Miss Josephs, and you have done well. Rest now."

And he was off.

My arm gave out from under me and I fell back onto my stomach. And, because the Headmaster told me to, I rested.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Please, Madam Pomfrey. I really – I _need_ to see her, please?"

It was to this that I woke up, opening my eyes slowly and blinking against the blinding white light of what I assumed was the hospital wing.

What happened?

I turn my head to the side, still trying to gain focus but I recognized Ron's red hair and Hermione's frizzy hair.

Was Tonks still alive?

Was Harry okay?

_What happened_?

"I'm afraid that's impossible –"

"Please. . . . I won't wake her up. I won't even touch her if that's what you want. . . . I just want to see her. Please."

". . . . Very well. But be quiet. There are other patients here."

I heard Madam Pomfrey move swiftly to her office and then a chair was pulled up, swiftly, by my bed. I felt his fingertips brush against my hand before he wrapped them around it, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it.

"Evie," Cedric whispered, just wanting to say my name, just wanting to be there.

And I think that's when I realized that I had been stupid. He was here just because he wanted to be. Why did I not think he loved me?

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice hoarse. I turned my head to him, happy to see him again, with his bright brown eyes and that soft, wavy, brown hair. Oh, gosh, I had missed him. "I should have – said something. I was hurting you . . . but I love you Ced –"

He pressed his lips against mine before I could even finish his name. 'It's okay' he kept murmuring, kissing me over and over again.

Oh, gosh. I really, really had missed this.

"I really am sorry," I whispered as he leaned back.

"It's fine, Evie," he told me. "I'm sorry too. I don't ever want to lose you."

And if I had anything to say about it, he wouldn't.

* * *

"Miss Evelyn, you have a visitor," Madam Pomfrey said.

I froze from where I was putting on my socks, ready to get out of this place after nearly a week. The feast was tonight and I was going to meet Cedric, the boys, and my friends outside. Surely they would be out there.

But when I looked up, I was surprised to see Dumbledore standing at the door. He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. "Hello Miss Josephs," he said moving forward.

"Headmaster," I said, nodding.

He sat in the chair next to my bed and seemed to be contemplating something. He smiled again. "You did very well at the Ministry of Magic. For someone so young, you seem to have a great sense of responsibility and loyalty. I'm surprised you weren't placed in Gryffindor."

I gave a slight smile, deciding not to say that the hat had contemplated Gryffindor but had felt Ravenclaw might be a better choice.

"You saw, at the Ministry, a group of wizards and witches," Dumbledore continued. "I believe you had a moment to meet Miss Nymphadora Tonks, who sends her greetings by the way. This group is known as the Order of the Phoenix. We are a few select witches and wizards chosen to protect the wizarding world in times of trouble such as these . . . and I would like you to join."

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. You have proven yourself very skilled and you are of age now. Of course, we are hoping to end this war soon, but an addition of your caliber to the Order might do us some good. Will you accept the position?"

I didn't even really have to think about it. I wanted to do something, always have. "Yes."

"Excellent," Dumbledore smiled, standing. "You will receive further instructions this summer. Now, I believe Mr. Potter is waiting in anticipation to see what we are talking about."

At those words, the door creaked open more and Harry peaked in, looking a little guilty for eavesdropping. Dumbledore nodded. "I'll leave you to it then."

He left and Harry walked in, giving me a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I said, grinning. "How are you?"

"Better, I suppose," he said pulling himself up onto my bed, though it was easy to see that wasn't true.

"I know how it is," I told him softly. "To lose someone. So I'm not going to give any of that stuff about how you'll always have them in your heart because I know how much that doesn't mean anything after it first happens."

Harry laughed slightly. "Thanks."

"But . . . you have to believe that it'll be alright, eventually." I looked up at the ceiling, smiling slightly. "You have to keep telling yourself that it'll be okay. You have to tell yourself that you have to get up the next morning because that person would have wanted you too. You have to tell yourself that you have to keep living for them."

I looked down at Harry, who was smiling at me. "Thanks," he said, again, this time softer, more sincere.

Smiling, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. "Any time. We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other for a while."

"Miss new recruit for the Order of the Phoenix," he said, smiling.

There was a knock at the door and Cedric peeked in, grinning. "Hey."

Both Harry and I grinned at him. "Hey."

Cedric and I had a long, long talk. I was pretty sure he still didn't like how close Harry and I were but he tolerated it because he knew now that I really did love him. And I think it was getting easier for him to see that Harry and I had a family relationship.

"Thought I'd come check on you," Cedric said, smiling. "The others are about to have a cow and I think Adam's gone a little loopy from lack of food."

I laughed. "Alright, I'm coming. You should go too," I added to Harry, who was watching the two of us. "I'm sure your friends are worried about you."

"Yeah," Harry said, hopping off the bed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Er, if I don't see you –"

"You will," I told him and he grinned.

"Have a nice summer then, Cedric," he said and then he left.

"You," Cedric said, wrapping his arms around me, "are going to be a good mother someday."

I snorted. Mother? "I doubt it. He's two years younger than me. I really doubt I'm going to be able to get through to a two-year-old."

"Yes well, I think differently." Cedric kissed me softly. "So . . . Order of the Phoenix?"

"Hmm, top secret stuff," I told him, grinning.

"Oh I'm so sure."

"Well . . . I can't tell you now, anyway. We've got people waiting on us."

Cedric ginned and took my hand in his. And, for the first time in a really long time, I was happy.

I was really happy.

* * *

**A/N: So it's not over yet. Two more chapters. Stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Four and a half years later**

Grinning I knocked on the door of the flat I knew so well. I was so excited. Hopefully he would be too.

Cedric opened the door, smiling when he saw me. "This is a surprise."

"Remember last year, you told me you wondered what it would be like to drive a car," I told him, lifting a set of keys.

Cedric's eyes opened in shock. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I'm in a good mood what with training almost up for the both of us."

Cedric's grin widened and he stepped out the door, closing it behind him. "What are we waiting for?"

He took my arm in his and I Apparated the both of us to my flat. Cedric was so excited. He ran down the stairs, like a kid runs to a candy store and I could do nothing but following, laughing in amusement. My old car was sitting in the parking garage. Cedric ran around to the driver's side, running his hands over the hood. I unlocked the doors and we both slid into the car, Cedric rubbing his hands together. He looked to me with this child-like grin. I laughed again before handing him the keys.

So we were out in the world, though Cedric continued to live in the wizarding world and I owned my flat in the Muggle world but most of the time I was with him and my friends anyway. Cedric and I had stayed together all this time, surprisingly and it had been great so far. I loved being with him always . . . hence the reason he was always either at my flat or I was at his.

Daniel said we might as well move in together and he was probably right.

"Right so, check your mirrors," I told him. "Make sure you can see through this one to the back and that you can see the sides of you through those two. Got it?"

Cedric adjusted his mirrors, still grinning harder than I've ever seen. "Which, er, key is it?"

I smiled, pointing it out to him. He slid it into the ignition and turned the key, jumping when the engine started. "It's alright, you've got this," I said, reassuringly.

"Right," he agreed. ". . . . Now what?"

"Put the car in reverse. You got your foot on the brake?"

"Which ones the brake?'

"The pedal on the left. And you pull this lever here back to reverse."

Overexcited, he put the car in drive, and we went rushing forward towards the wall. "Brake! Brake!" I screamed.

Cedric slammed on the brake, both of us flinging forward in our seats. My hands against the dashboard, I looked at him and gave him a shaky smile. "It's okay. . . . Just, move it forward – there you go. Now, ease backwards."

The car inched away from the wall and slowly out of the parking garage. "Watch your mirrors, make sure no one's behind you. . . . Alright. _Now_ put it in drive. Keep your foot on the brake. Now, lift your foot and lightly put it on the gas."

Cedric was obviously nervous. Though my dad was warmer to me ever since the school sent him a letter saying I had been hurt, that didn't mean he had to like Cedric, even after almost five years so it could only be imagined what dad would say if Cedric wrecked the car. But I wouldn't let that happen. We'd be fine.

"The one on the left," Cedric confirmed.

"Yes."

So I needed to understand how someone so light on their feet while dancing was so heavy footed while driving. We zoomed out of the parking lock, a car honking at us as they slammed on their breaks.

"Lift your foot a little," I said, trying to be calm.

Cedric lifted his foot a lot but we slowed, coasting along the road. Cars wanting to go faster pulled around us, angry, but I was fine going this speed if it meant avoiding an accident.

"So how is training?" I asked him.

"Time consuming, tiring, and fun," Cedric said with a grin, keeping his eyes completely focused on the road. "Though, now that Voldemort's gone, I don't suppose there will be much to save the world from."

"We'll always need Aurors." I was glad that the war was over. Just like Dumbledore had said, he sent me information on where the meetings were. I hadn't told my friends what was going on but I did tell Cedric, who worried (naturally). It had been stressful and work. My assignment had been creating monitoring charms to keep a watch on the Weasleys, Harry while he hadn't been with them, and on any known spots for Death Eaters. It was hard, figuring out a charm, but it came through and worked well. I had been there when we went rushing to Hogwarts, news of Dumbledore's death shaking us all. But we fought. Tonks had been working with me when the two of us weren't busy, helping me brush up on my dueling and teaching me knew spells, hexes, and jinxes to use which came in good use during both battles at Hogwarts. Gosh, I missed her. We had been good friends and I had been with her when Teddy was born. While Remus had made Harry godfather, Tonks made me godmother. I wish I could have kept her alive. . . .

"You're doing great," I said, surprised as he turned the corner. We were just driving around the block. There was no way I'd let him take on more than that before he was ready.

"What about you?" Cedric asked. "How is Hogwarts?"

"Flitwick is hilarious at the best of times," I told him smiling. "He's too excited to pass over the post to me, I think. I'm finding it hard to believe that I'll be able to teach anyone anything."

"You taught me a lot."

"You already knew most of it and you were just using tutoring as a ploy to get to me."

"Doesn't matter. What I didn't know I learned from you and I had a good time learning it too. I'm sure you'll make a great teacher."

I laughed. "I hope. You know how nervous I get in front of people."

"They'll just be kids. You don't have to worry much about them."

Smiling I rested my hand on his thigh. He chuckled, low in his throat. "Now that's distracting."

I couldn't help it. I blushed. Cedric looked at me, grinning.

I opened my mouth to speak when a movement caught the corner of my eye. I gasped. "Cedric watch out!"

Cedric looked up and with a jerk, he slammed on the brake, the car stopping inches away from old Mrs. Bolton, my old neighbor who lived above me with like five cats. I think she was sent by my dad to spy on me because every time my friends came he'd know about it. Her grocery bags lay scattered on the ground in her shock which quickly turned to mind blowing anger. Thankfully, she had never seen Cedric. He always Apparated in.

"Just, let me handle this," I said, out the corner of my mouth. "Don't say a word."

Mrs. Bolton walked around to my side of the car and I rolled down my window, smiling. "Mrs. Bolton! How are you today?"

"How am I?" the woman said, angrily. "I was doing just fine to you bloody well almost ran me over. Who's he? Doesn't he have a license? Doesn't he know how to drive?"

"I'm teaching him," I told her. "He's my pen pal from . . . er . . . Scandinavia! He speaks little English but he was interested in driving. I'm so very sorry."

Cedric leaned forward and waved, giving Mrs. Bolton a charming smile that could melt even the coldest brick of ice. Mrs. Bolton huffed. "You should have taught him to be more careful."

"I really am very sorry."

"I know." She looked to Cedric. And then she began to shout as he was deaf. "It is okay! Do not worry! I won't press charges!"

My ears must have been bleeding. "Thank you, Mrs. Bolton."

Cedric kindly got out of the car (thankfully putting it in park) and helped Mrs. Bolton pick up her groceries. The old woman left and Cedric and I drove on (with me in the driver's seat), trying not to laugh.

"It's really not funny," I said, trying to hide my smile. "We could have hurt her."

"Pen pal from Scandinavia?" Cedric asked, grinning.

"It was the first thing I could think of that didn't sound too weird! At least this way if she goes back to my dad he won't know who you are. . . . He might ask me to introduce you though."

At that the two of us burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm taking Teddy to his first movie tonight," I told him when we had calmed down. "Do you want to come. It's a cartoon. Granted, he's only two and probably won't understand a thing but. . . . "

"Wouldn't miss it," Cedric interrupted. He loved Teddy and Teddy really liked him. It was obvious that Cedric would make a good father some day.

When I pulled up to a stop light, Cedric leaned over and kissed me. I didn't even realize the light had changed until someone honked behind me. "What was that for?" I asked, blushing.

"Think of it as an I'll make it up to you kiss," he said, still leaning towards me.

There was something about the grin on his face that kind of made me wary but I just rolled my eyes.

What on earth was he up to?

* * *

**A/N: So Cedric learns to drive and almost kills a woman lol. Hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for the next and last chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Five years later**

"Very nice, Adela," I said, to the third year who had just hit her friend with a well placed Cheering Charm. "Ten points to Hufflepuff."

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked up at the face that was pressed against the window. I grinned, despite the interruption. "Alright, wands away. The bell will be ringing in any minute. For homework, I want you all to practice Cheering Charms."

The bell echoed and the door opened as there was a clatter as my third years got their stuff together to leave.

I cried out as I was lifted off my feet, students stopping to look at me. Blushing, I swatted the offender in the shoulder. "Put me down, Cedric!"

He did so, grinning and waving at students. "Nothing to see here. Go on with your day."

Hesitantly, the kids did so moving out the door. Some of them were laughing, sending me knowing glances while someone else gave a little wolf whistle. Still blushing, I moved over to the door and closed it, turning to face my boyfriend. "Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, but what are you even doing here?" I asked him.

"Came to see my best girl of course," Cedric said, pressing a soft kiss against my lips. "I wrote McGonagall and she said it was alright. Oh, and to fulfill my promise."

"Promise?" I said, confused.

But Cedric didn't respond. He was busy walking through the rows of desk. Finally he sat down at my desk, opening the drawers. Smiling he said, "So you made it."

I smiled back. "I made it."

"How are you enjoying it so far? I mean, youngest Charms Professor ever at Hogwarts, youngest head of the Ravenclaw House, which I'm sure you love."

Flitwick had told me at the end of my training that he was too old to be doing this anymore. So while most of the older Professors, McGonagall, Sprout, and Slughorn stayed on, I began a new career. The only other person here who was as young as me (just older by two years), was the Muggle Studies teacher, Alexandra Topples.

"I do love it and I love teaching." I moved over to my desk. "The kids are great, funny. And my seventh years are off the wall but I think they're my favorite class. So . . . this promise?"

"Oh right." Cedric's grin, if possible, widened. "Six months ago, you taught me how to drive a car, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget?"

"Yes well, for the past six months, I've been trying to figure out a way to make it up to you and today, I just figured it out. What are you doing right now?"

"It's Lunch, so nothing."

"Great."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the office, running through the corridors as if we were nothing but students who still attended the school.

I stumbled slightly as we ran down the stairs at the front of the castle, out onto the grounds. "Where in the world are you taking me?" I called to him.

"It's a surprise," he called back.

But soon, I realized what was going on as he opened the gate to the Quidditch Pitch. "Oh no. Oh no, Cedric Diggory, you have absolutely lost your mind."

"You taught me how to drive, so I'm going to teach you how to fly." Cedric grinned at me as if he thought this was the greatest idea.

So not a good idea.

"I hate flying," I said as he moved to the broom closet. "You know I hate flying!"

"Come on, Evie," Cedric practically whined. "I want to do this for you because you taught me something. . . . Please?"

I crossed my arms, looking away from this guy I had fallen in love with. There was no way, no matter how much I love him, I was going to let him get me on a broom. First year when we had flying lessons was enough. I would never get back on a broom, I had told myself.

Cedric moved over in front of me, staring up at me with his wide eyes, lip poked out. My first years didn't even act this way. But I couldn't resist the look and he knew I couldn't. "Fine. Fine."

Grinning, Cedric handed me the second broom. "Alright now, swing your leg over like this. . . . There you go."

"This is insane," I muttered.

"It's alright," Cedric said. "I'll be right here next to you and I won't let anything happen to you. . . . Now, we'll count to three and then I want you to push up, from your knees, alright? Ready?"

"No."

"One . . ."

"This is crazy."

"Two . . ."

"I can't do this."

"Three!"

Despite my protesting, I pushed up from my knees like he had told me too, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt my hair, still too long drifted about me as air rushed around me.

"You're doing it!" I heard Cedric shout.

I went to open my eyes and saw that I was quickly rising and was at least thirty five feet in the air now. "Oh, wow. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! Cedric –"

But something wasn't right.

Why was I still rising?

The fact that something was wrong showed on Cedric's face. "Evie –"

My broom jerked and I screamed. It dropped suddenly, my stomach plummeting with it before it swerved to the left and back to the right. "I'm going to be sick!"

"Hang on, Evie!" Cedric cried, racing up to meet me.

But, obviously, my broom had other plans. Another jerk up, and it shot off like a rocket and I screamed again. I knew this was a bad idea! I had told him this was a horrible idea!

I could do nothing but hang on as my broom spiraled through one of the golden hoops. It pulled another swerve and the next thing I knew, I was zooming past Hagrid's hut. The broom, still traveling faster than anything, lowered slightly and I could feel my toes skimming the tops of the trees.

"Evie!" Cedric yelled behind me.

I clung onto my broom as hard as I could, my knuckles turning white. The broom dipped, hurtling me right into the forest. Branches and leaves slapped against my face and tore at my robes. The broom spun upside down for a moment before righting itself. I opened my eyes again and screamed. I didn't care then about the things that might be hidden in the forest at that moment.

All I was worried about was the giant tree looming in front of me and the fact that I was speeding right towards it.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. I hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

I felt myself jerk forward, my hair flying into my face.

Was I okay?

Slowly, I opened my eyes, surprised to find that I was inches away from the tree, the tip of my broom almost touching the bark. Behind me, Cedric was panting and gripping onto the back of the broom. "You okay?" he asked through breaths.

And for some reason, I found that hilarious. I started laughing, hard, almost falling from my broom. Tears spilt from my eyes and I looked over my shoulder at Cedric who was watching me amused. I was still laughing when he lowered us the few feet to the ground. I slid from my broom, collapsing to the ground. Cedric threw the brooms off to the side before sitting down beside me. "So maybe this wasn't the best idea," he said.

I smiled, reaching up to brush the leaves from his hair. "It was a good idea. Despite the mind-blowing terror and constant threat of death, I had a lot of fun."

Cedric laughed. "You're really weird you know."

"I thought you knew that already."

We sat there in silence for a minute, our hands interlocked. Cedric started playing with my fingers in a random sort of way that indicated he was nervous about something. "There was another reason I came here today."

"Besides just coming to see me?" I asked, grinning.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes besides that. . . . It's been nearly seven years now, hasn't it, since we started going out."

"Seven years," I agreed, amazed at the realization. Had it really been so long?

"And, it doesn't seem like I'm going to leave any time soon," he said.

"Same here."

"So why don't we make it official?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Cedric . . . are you trying to ask me what I think you're trying to ask me?"

"I suppose so, if you're willing to be bound to me for the rest of however long," he said, grinning.

I laughed lightly. This wasn't exactly how I thought someone would propose to me but it didn't matter coming from Cedric. "I think I can live with that," I told him.

Cedric reached up to place his hand on my cheek, his fingers lightly tangling in my hair. I met him halfway, our lips meeting.

I had everything I could wish for. A good job, a loving fiancé. . . .

A proposal in the forbidden forest. . . .

Yes.

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of that. I want to thank everyone who read this story and the prequel. You guys are great and I will see you next time.**


End file.
